Express $0.48$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $4$ is in the tenths place, so we have four tenth Four tenth can be written as $\dfrac{4}{10}$ The number $8$ is in the hundredths place, so we have eight hundredth Eight hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{8}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{40}{100} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{48}{100}$